


Art for: Whom Gods Destroy

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, After Camlann Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animation, Art, Art for a Story, BAMF!Merlin, Epilepsy Warning, Gods, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, OCs but not really?, This work has gifs, canon AU, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: [Fic Summary:] In the aftermath of the battle for Camelot, Morgana dreams terrible dreams, Uther is convinced he needs to begin another purge, and Merlin and Arthur are each struggling with their own problems.  There is a threat approaching greater than them all, and when it begins, enemies must find a way to work together.





	Art for: Whom Gods Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed creating art for [this wonderful story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8080825) by the even more wonderful [Cookie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie), I do hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> **Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine**  
> **The art below and their captions contain spoilers for the story.**

 

***

 

  _*On the heels of the wind and thunder came hailstones larger than any Arthur could ever remember seeing._

_Hefting (the shields) above their heads, they dived out into the courtyard and began using their cover to usher people to safety as the wind rose further and the hail size increased._

_The knights close by quickly followed their lead and in a few moments horses and mules were unhitched from carts and under cover in the cloister.  He saw Gaius and Gwen already working their way through the crowd; nobles, peasants, knights, guards and beggars treated equally as the noise of the storm intensified, came to a brief, shattering climax and then gradually eased.*_

 

 

  _*The winter chill had been banished and in its place was a warm breeze that carried the sweet scent of fresh grass and the trees surrounding them were covered in the soft green mist of new growth. *_

 

 

  _*Everywhere he looked he saw jagged peaks, like some mountain range in miniature, glistening white facets that surrounded a still black pool.  Odd, he thought, that the crystals don’t seem to reflect in the water.*_

 

 

  _*Out of the crystals a woman appeared; neither old nor young but both at once; a shimmering, shifting form.*_

 

 

  _*It was a beautiful panel from a window – the figures defined by the different jewel colours of the glass in a stunning depiction of the Triple Goddess. Arthur looked at the maiden, the dark hair with its circlet of gold and gems, and her beauty was everything he remembered.*_

 

 

**Dividers:**

 

**Stills and Details:**

 

(There was a small confusion regarding this piece, so it's not part of the set. But I rather like it, so it is here.)

  

_First and Last frames_

 

_Some of the flowers, animated off context._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, the story is so incredibly visually pleasing that I had to keep reminding myself that I am not actually capable of make a full length comic or a movie for it. As it is, I struggled a bit with the maya animation. Been too long. 
> 
> I had to make a lot of compromises in the animation of the flowers so as to not to crash my laptop (and that stupid thing still crashed). Please comment on it? I worked really extra super hard on it! *the best puppy eyes I can summon*
> 
> I know there are multiple techniques used in just this, but I love them all. I hope it doesn't seem discordant. 
> 
> Much love to Cookie for writing the story and also for putting up with my incessant mails. And a whole lot of thanks to [Clotpolesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly) (who is an absolute peach) for beta-ing this for me *hugs you*; any errors left over are all mine.
> 
> Please do not repost or reupload. The tumblr posts can be found [here](http://merlinsdeheune.tumblr.com/tagged/whom-gods-destroy).


End file.
